A credential such as a One Time Password can be generated by a user, received by an intermediary and then forwarded to a verification server to be authenticated. An example of such a credential is a graphical indicium such as a QR code or the like. In developing economies, a user may not have access to a device with the sophistication to generate a OTP. Likewise, the user may not have access to a network over which to transmit the credential to an intermediary such as a service provider. While a service provider may have access to a network to transmit the credential to a verification server and receive a result, such transmission may be expensive and slow.